


恋爱实记

by Violet1922



Category: VJin - Fandom, taejin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet1922/pseuds/Violet1922
Summary: 现背，ooc，随便写写不要当真





	恋爱实记

**Author's Note:**

> 现背，ooc，随便写写不要当真

01

 

金泰亨准时来他房间哄他睡觉了。

这要求是金硕珍提的，他希望金泰亨每天都能哄他睡觉。作为乖巧的年下，哥哥撒娇般地提出这种要求自然是不会拒绝的。

起初还只是发发睡前信息，相互聊些琐碎事之后再道晚安。

金硕珍其实并不喜欢，有好几次他将信息发出去像石沉大海般得不到回复。他就知道哄人的那个比被哄的先睡着了。

所以才有现下这副光景，金硕珍平躺在金泰亨怀里，平静地盯着天花板。

金泰亨总要把人哄睡着的，睡着后他才会悄悄起身回自己的房间又或者直接在这睡下。但在这睡下的下场就是经常会被年上恋人踹醒。

“泰亨，我想你每天都追求我一遍。”

“嗯……知道了哥，每天都会的。”金泰亨枕在哥哥的颈窝边睡着了。

 

02

 

事实证明，在金泰亨理智下线的最后一秒他还是有把金硕珍的话听进去的。至此之后，金泰亨除了吃饭睡觉哄硕珍又多了一项日常必做项目。

每天都追求一遍金硕珍，金泰亨觉得挺容易的。他把能想到的角色，电影情节每天都换着模拟一遍。金硕珍脸皮薄，当着成员的面这样做，没两句就会3答应。渐渐地，也不知道是不是有了免疫，他便不会那么轻易答应金泰亨了。

可就算再怎么拖拉着不答应，也决不会超过晚上十二点。像灰姑娘华丽的水晶鞋，是有时效的。

“你们这不就是cosplay吗？”今天金泰亨演起建筑学概论的桥段，田柾国没眼看的同时终于忍不住吐槽了。

金硕珍毫不留情地弹了他脑门，“小国不许这么说。”

 

03

 

金硕珍有时也能接收到年下恋人委屈的目光。考题太难了，可又必须得完成。金硕珍作为哥哥可以善解人意，但作为恋人他无法阻止自己恃宠而骄的想法。

他觉得恋爱需要情趣。作为一个成年人了哪里还需要被哄着才能睡，只是作为情趣罢了，包括让金泰亨每天都追求一遍他，这只不过是为了满足情趣。

金硕珍无法隐藏自己在恋爱中的劣根性，他想撕去伪装把真面目暴露在恋爱中。劣根性是美丽又坚韧的荆棘种子，无法抑制地破土而出，它会毫不犹豫地刮伤身边亲密靠近的人。

可他要的就是刮伤之后仍旧选择靠近他的那份心意，金硕珍再怎么神圣善良在恋爱中也不过是个劣迹斑斑的普通人罢了。

 

04

 

金泰亨又准时钻进了金硕珍的被窝。

“哥哥，”金泰亨撩起金硕珍的睡衣下摆，修长的手指在他腰窝那处滑嫩的皮肤不断地游走，“这几天不喜欢我的追求方式吗？”

“为什么总是不答应呢？哥哥想要的好难啊。”他又含住恋人的嘴唇像是不想给他说话的机会，一个劲地先把自己的委屈倾倒出来了。

金硕珍拍了拍他脑后的头发，“不是的，哥想要的是泰亨的追求，不是别人的，明白了吗？”

金泰亨抿嘴不出声，手早就毫不犹豫地把金硕珍的上半身都摸了个爽。

“可是泰亨不会直接追求硕珍。”

金泰亨的手又一路向下，手指头勾起了金硕珍的睡裤边。

“泰亨会一直看着哥哥，哥哥那么聪明肯定知道我眼神里的意思吧？”

“就算硕珍装傻也没关系，我会对哥哥好的，哥哥想要什么我都会尽力做的。做不到也做。哥哥会心软但不会承认的……”

他的语调轻声柔和，哄人入睡的本事肯定是一等一的。可他的手早就附上了金硕珍饱满的臀，毫不留情地揉搓挤压到几乎快要变形。金硕珍哼哼两声说不出其他话，金泰亨已经就着分泌出来的湿润将手指捅进了后穴。

“泰亨也贪心的，对硕珍说我爱你告白的时候也想听到哥哥说——哥哥不会承认的那句我也爱你……”

金泰亨亲吻金硕珍发湿的鬓角分散他的注意力，下身进入他的内里，温柔的挺动。

金硕珍眼眶蓄满了泪，他分明能感到自己被金泰亨的温柔爱意包围，这样的感觉让他几乎要溺毙。他抵在金泰亨的肩头，小口又急促地喘息。他想让自己的呼吸变得平缓，却还是止不住急迫地一声又一声的，“泰亨，泰亨……”

金泰亨身下仍旧大开大合地深入，“我在呢哥哥，你感受不到泰亨吗？”

“不是的……泰亨……哥想要的就是泰亨……”

“如果是……泰亨的话……怎么爱我都好……”

包括你的私心你的好你的爱意追求，还有我坦荡的顽固恶习。

 

fin.


End file.
